


A Night to Remember

by Oliver__Niko



Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Communication, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Past Abuse, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Felix desires rough treatment in bed, although Sylvain, still haunted by Miklan's abuse, is struggling to grant exactly this. The two agree on inviting Dimitri to join them to see if it helps reassure Sylvain.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738537
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another kink meme fill at last! I wanted to upload this sooner, but I didn't want to post any more frequently during trans week.
> 
> This is for the following prompt: 'Felix like things rough in the bedroom (getting held down, getting pounded/obliterated, getting spanked hard, biting to leave bruises, getting tied up etc), but his current partner doesn't like being rough with him (either because Sylvain doesn't want to be like Miklan or Dimitri is scared of his Crest or whatever reason you come up with), so said partner (Sylvain or Dimitri) reaches out to a third party (Dimitri or Sylvain) to help Felix get what he wants.
> 
> -Post TS & no breathplay pls  
> -have all three of them there, or be angsty w/ Felix's partner offering it up because he doesn't think he is enough for him, or even it end up being a great dynamic w/ all three of them but starting with angst, go nuts'
> 
> As you can tell, I went for established Sylvix seeking Dimitri's assistance. And I think you can judge by the word count that it was successful. (Especially as writing my first ever threesome resulted in me wanting Felix to get annihilated). Hope you enjoy!

His breaths are ragged, hands shaking—they reach for Sylvain’s face as he leans forward. He can vaguely hear himself apologise repeatedly. The bed shifts with Felix’s weight as he sits up, reaching over to Sylvain. Arms loop around him and bring him into a hug.

“It’s all right,” Felix murmurs. “I’m okay.”

Sylvain inhales deeply, nodding. “I know.”

He always is, when he’s with Sylvain. The latter ensures of it. However, the moment Sylvain tries to do this, be rougher in the way Felix desires, images plague his mind and he cannot help but focus intensely on a single worry refusing to leave him; he will become an abuser, exactly the same as his brother.

It’s nonsense. Sylvain knows he will never become that way. Even if he has broken hearts throughout his life, not once has he wanted to lift a finger to hurt them. Another side of this traumatised mind, however, cannot fathom this; it’s a constant battle inside himself.

“I’m sorry,” says Sylvain. “You must be sick of this by now.”

Felix shakes his head. “This is more than understandable. And I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do.”

“It’s—it’s not that I don’t _want_ to do it. I want you to enjoy yourself, and honestly, the thought of doing all this stuff to you is hot as hell.” An amused smile tugs at Sylvain’s lips, before it falters. “But as soon as I try and get into it, I just … panic. I don’t want to be like Miklan.”

Hands cup Sylvain’s cheeks, a kiss pressed to his forehead. “You will never be like him. Ever. There’s a huge difference between hurting me because I’d like you to and what he did.”

Sylvain visibly relaxes beneath Felix’s touch. “I know. Consenting to this makes it far from abuse. And it’s not as though I’ve never done stuff like this at all—I’ve had women want to be a little rough before. But I guess with you …” Sylvain manages another smile, fingers tucking strands of Felix’s hair behind his ear. “Obviously, I don’t want to hurt anyone. But I _especially_ don’t want to hurt someone I love. Not in the way you don’t want, anyway.”

Felix leans into the touch. A natural response, his eyes closing. It grants Sylvain both warmth and reassurance. Felix is truly not agitated at Sylvain. “This is the same as anything,” says Felix. “It’s something we work through as always. We find a compromise and make sure you’re comfortable. I—you know I care too much for you to let this destroy our relationship. You _do_ know that, right?”

Sylvain hums. Truthfully, it’s worried him, that what they have will end from this. But there’s a strange contradiction; whilst Sylvain is certainly the one who’s most interested in sex as a whole between them, it is Felix with these desires. _Needs,_ even. “I do. But I know that this is important to you, too. Not only are you a surprisingly kinky thing,” Sylvain squeezes Felix’s cheek, to which the latter grumbles and tries to bat Sylvain’s hand away with a tiny smile, “I know it helps you emotionally too, to unwind and be in the moment. So I want to do what I can for you.”

“Only if you’re fine as well.” Felix leans in, brushing his lips against Sylvain’s. A rush of love fills the latter’s chest when he kisses back. He doesn’t deserve someone so considerate. Felix, so full of snark, brimming with care beneath the surface. All he wants is Sylvain’s comfort and joy, Sylvain the same for him.

It’s no wonder he’s filled with constant guilt that he’s struggling to get through this. He’s improving, yes, but when all he wants is to give Felix all he wishes for … It’s not enough. It’s not what someone else could give him.

“If you wanted to,” says Sylvain, “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to be open and have your cravings satisfied elsewhere. I’m not suggesting this because I want to go philandering around women again,” he adds when Felix’s eyebrows rise. “Really, I’ve well and truly fallen for you, and don’t want to be with anyone else. But if you need someone else to grant you what you need, I don’t mind at all.”

Felix shakes his head. “No, I couldn’t.”

“It’s not cheating.”

“I know, but … I’m not really interested in that. Not if you aren’t there.”

Goddess, perhaps those words shouldn’t strike so much affection in Sylvain, but they do. He hums to himself. If he isn’t there …? “Then what if I was?”

“Are you suggesting a threesome?”

“Yeah. Or I could watch if that’s not doable.”

Felix is silent, clearly contemplating this. Introducing a third person into their sex isn’t something they have yet explored; both are open enough with each other to talk about their thoughts in regards to their sex life, although this is simply something Sylvain has been dwelling on for some time, never certain on how to bring it up.

“I guess that’s an option,” he says slowly. “But I don’t want it to be something you’re forcing yourself to do for me. It won’t feel right if we’re not both getting equal enjoyment over this.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Sylvain grins. “So long as I remember you’re _hopelessly_ in love with me, watching you get fucked would be great, if anything. Besides, I was maybe thinking that if I saw you enjoying someone we trust treating you roughly, I’d be more comfortable doing it myself.”

“Yeah,” says Felix, humming. “That’s true. Someone we trust sounds better as well; I don’t want to do this with a random stranger. Do you have anyone in mind?”

“I was thinking Dimitri.”

“Dimitri? With his strength? He’d destroy me.”

“Isn’t that what you want?” Sylvain teases, laughing at the roll of Felix’s eyes.

“I suppose. Dimitri sounds like a good option then, yeah. We will have to see if he’s comfortable.” Felix pauses, fingers trailing over the back of Sylvain’s hand as he says, a little quieter, “And both of you need to remember that I won’t be leaving you.”

Turning this hand over, he takes Felix’s into his own and presses a kiss to it. “I’m glad. I mean, come on—I might be struggling with this whole spanking you business, but I’m still incredible at sex in general.”

“If that’s the case, how about we get back to what we were doing before having this discussion?”

With his forehead leaning against Felix’s, Sylvain’s grin returns. He doesn’t answer with words, but rather his lips meeting Felix’s and a tongue slipping inside, comforted and settled by the relief that his partner is forever understanding.

* * *

The sight in front of Sylvain is exactly as he pictured, only somehow more exhilarating. Dimitri and Felix further down the bed. The latter in front, former behind; Felix’s arms are risen above his head, Dimitri removing his shirt. Lips pressed against Felix’s neck.

Once the shirt is discarded, Dimitri’s hands are on Felix. Lifting his chin from behind, other hand running over his chest. Sylvain knows exactly what sounds will be induced when Dimitri’s fingers tread over those sensitive nipples. It will always vary, depending on how desperate he is; the sigh, in this case, is what Sylvain has predicted.

Only those fingertips also squeeze. The gasp oh-so familiar, although the whimper escaping Felix’s lips when those fingers _twist,_ harder than Sylvain dares to, is different to other whimpers Sylvain has earned from him.

Some kind of expression must be on Sylvain’s face—perhaps his wide eyes cause him to appear alarmed, for Dimitri says, “Are you both sure about this?”

Felix nods as best as he’s able in Dimitri’s grip, eyes flickering down to Sylvain. “Yeah, of course,” he says. “We wouldn’t have asked you otherwise.”

“I had to make sure. I don’t want to ruin anything between you both.” Dimitri’s eyes fall down on Felix’s face. A smile given to him, hand leaving his chin to instead grasp his ponytail and yank his head back a little further.

Felix hisses, hands gripping onto the bedsheets, although a blush is appearing on his cheeks. “You’ll have to tell me if I’m too rough, Felix. And if you’re uncomfortable watching this, Sylvain, please say as well.”

“I will.” At the moment, there’s no discomfort—merely anticipation on seeing more, _hearing_ more, and finally being able to witness the extent of Felix’s enjoyment in bed.

Dimitri is finally reassured enough. Their limits, safewords—everything has already been set in place. Sylvain supposes Dimitri faces concerns of his own about treating Felix roughly. In a sense, Sylvain is glad for it.

“However should we begin then, Felix?” Dimitri asks. His hand strokes over to Felix’s other pec, squeezing at the nipple there instead—Felix squirms beneath Dimitri’s grip. “You truly are sensitive, aren’t you?”

“Can make him come just from playing with him there,” says Sylvain. Truly, even if Sylvain has not yet been able to reach the extent of what Felix desires, he’s still able to play his body like a fiddle—he wonders how much more he can make Felix writhe.

These words bring a smile to Dimitri. “I have to say, that does not surprise me. But you want more than that, don’t you, Felix? Would you like me to fuck you?”

“Obviously,” Felix drawls out. Defiance, even whilst his hair is still being pulled back.

Dimitri’s tongue clicks. “Now, now. I believe I should be asking for more manners than that.” Dimitri’s touch trails down from Felix’s chest and along his waist, down to his rear. He slaps it. Even with Felix’s trousers over the skin, the sound is _loud—_ Felix lets out a gasp. “We can always teach you a lesson in that, can’t we?”

Another spank. Felix is _squirming._ Hands seeming unsure of what to do with themselves; one on the bed to support him on his knees, the other behind him, brushing over Dimitri’s leg.

“Well?”

“What do you think, _boar?”_ He yelps when the hand collides again. The sound shoots warmth straight between Sylvain’s legs.

The following movements occur in a flash. Dimitri pushing Felix down on the bed, face planted into the mattress with that hand in his hair; he’s struggling, and a spike of anxiety runs through Sylvain, although he’s soon to see how it’s only part of the game for Felix. For another slap against his risen backside earns a moan from him.

He blinks over the sound, having expected it no less than Sylvain.

“Sylvain, would you mind if I prepared him?” asks Dimitri. His hand runs over an ass cheek, squeezing it. “Or would you rather do it yourself?”

A part of him desires to earn those moans himself. However, watching Felix peek up at Sylvain with that flush on his face is more than enough entertainment for now.

“It’s all right,” says Sylvain. “Go ahead.”

“You can join in whenever you would like to.”

Oh, he wants to. He wants too so much he might burst. There’s something captivating about Felix already becoming so … helpless. But Sylvain’s heart isn’t hammering from arousal alone; it’s from anxiety as well, waiting to see if this is all fine for Felix to endure, and he knows he’s better off if he waits.

“In this case, at least,” Dimitri’s fingers stroke between Felix’s ass cheeks through his jeans; the latter squirms, unable to move beneath the hand planting his face into the bed, “we should see how much more desperate you become when you have me inside you.”

“I can give credit where it’s due,” says Felix, grinning against the bed, “with how Sylvain is good at that. So you might want to work hard to keep up with him.”

“That’s high praise, coming from you,” says Sylvain. He scoots closer, stroking his fingers over Felix’s hair.

“Don’t gloat in it too _—_ a-ah, _shit.”_ For Dimitri’s hand has ventured without Sylvain or Felix knowing; it’s trailed to Felix’s crotch, squeezing.

“Mm, you’re already very much aroused there. Does that embarrass you?”

Dimitri’s voice is light, teasing—it probably only adds to the expression of irritation on Felix’s face. Sylvain cannot help but smirk. “Shut up,” is the weak response from Felix.

Fingers fiddle with the button and zip on Felix’s trousers. Dimitri pulls them down Felix’s hips, over his thighs, leaving his raised backside bare. “Goddess. You are beautiful,” says Dimitri, running his hands from Felix’s waist to his hips. “Sylvain, you are quite the lucky man. I hope you don’t mind me saying so.”

“Not at all.” Sylvain’s fingers stroke down the side of Felix’s cheek. “I know that all too well.”

“More like you’re the lucky one for having me put up,” Felix pauses for a moment, inhaling when Dimitri’s hands squeeze at his backside, “… put up with you.”

Sylvain chuckles almost fondly, although it’s without much humour. He can get into this. He truly can, some anxiety easing from his chest. “Dimitri, you better not stop that rough treatment of yours. I think someone needs to learn his place.”

Those words cause Felix to blink when he glances up at Sylvain. Surprised, clearly. There’s something strangely adorable about his previous scowl being replaced by this mere surprise. And his face soon changes in a way that completely shoots straight to Sylvain’s dick.

“ _Ah—”_ He gasps over the hand colliding with his rear. A bite of his lip, _arousal_ in his eyes. The sound of Dimitri’s palm against bare skin is far louder. More painful, judging by how Felix soon tightly closes those eyes, face contorted, deepening in colour when Dimitri spanks again on both cheeks.

“You really do like this, don’t you, Felix?” asks Dimitri. “I’m glad to hear my strength can come in use, although it’s worth noting that I _am_ holding myself back.”

“Best behave then, haven’t you?” asks Sylvain. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dimitri reach to the night-stand for a bottle of oil. Goddess, he cannot have all the fun, even before Sylvain is ready to join in himself. And so, his hand brushes down the side of Felix's face, fingers beneath his chin and lifting it. “Perhaps you should beg for his majesty’s fingers, baby.”

Felix blinks up at him. “I’m _not_ doing that.” He seems to try and add animosity to his voice, although fails miserably. It’s clearly arousing him.

“You should do as he says, Felix,” says Dimitri. Lubed fingertips press against Felix’s entrance. Oh, how Sylvain wishes he could see that puckered hole when Felix squirms this way. Although his face is also a beautiful sight. Regardless of the quiet whine he’s releasing from those fingers pressing harder, his face isn’t turning around to look at Dimitri; his gaze remains fixed on Sylvain instead.

“Go on,” Sylvain says. “You wanted to be dominated this badly, didn’t you? You’re going to have to behave if you want that.”

Felix teeth catch at his lip. Sylvain hears a sharp intake of breath when Dimitri leans over him, fingers still teasing as a kiss is planted on the side of his neck.

“Please.” The word is quiet, barely audible. It earns a chuckle from Sylvain. He guides Felix’s head up higher, Felix moving in time with him; propping himself up on his forearms.

“Come on, baby,” Sylvain says. “I know you can do better than that.”

“And we know how desperately you want this,” says Dimitri, his teeth biting at Felix’s shoulder. Felix gasps, visibly shuddering.

“Please.” A little louder this time, eyes averted down. A glance at Dimitri tells him what to do. His spare hand collides with Felix’s ass, earning a gasp from the latter and his eyes landing on Sylvain’s again. “P-please, fuck me—”

“Roughly, yes?” Dimitri questions. Felix’s nods as best as he’s able when Sylvain is lifting his chin.

“ _Goddess,_ yes, you bo— _gah!”_ A finger must have slipped inside. Felix’s body jolts, a cross between a cry and a moan escaping his lips. Sylvain smiles over the sound. Adorable. “Ah, h-hah—”

“You really are cute, Felix, aren’t you? Already like this when I can go much harder with this finger alone?” says Dimitri.

“ _Do it_ then, idiot— _ah!”_ Another slap at his ass. It only increases the intensity of his moans, alongside what must be a faster pace of Dimitri’s finger. Sylvain notices his own reactions to this as well. Seeing this flushed face, the lust in those eyes forced to remain on Sylvain’s, how he responds to every ounce of roughness … It’s all a completely different world, to that of abuse. It’s brimming with trust between two lovers and their trusted friend.

Felix’s lips part so beautifully with a gasp before long; a second finger must be the cause of it. Those lips are much too inviting, much too adorable to resist. Sylvain lowers his head to bring their lips together.

And _Goddess_. Felix is incredibly into it. Eager, _compliant,_ for Sylvain’s tongue forcing itself inside Felix’s mouth. He swears there’s even a louder moan—from what he can judge when it is muffled, at least.

“There is something else you could use that mouth for, you know,” says Dimitri, almost softly. Sylvain’s eyes open, parting from Felix’s lips with a grin.

“I was planning on it,” he says. For now, he tries something else to step further into this; his hand burying itself in Felix’s hair, bringing his head up by it. Felix follows the movements, so Sylvain isn’t tugging on it completely. But it’s a step.

And judging by the glint in Felix’s eyes, having Sylvain hold his head up by his hair is another turn on.

Their lips rejoin. Felix is practically writhing beneath Dimitri’s fingers. The king’s other hand is not left unforgotten; slapping at Felix’s thigh, running over to the inside. Fingers trailing over Felix’s erection. This is when both he and Sylvain are caught by surprise. Felix’s body shuddering, overcome with an orgasm as his load falls onto the bed.

Sylvain parts from the kiss, Felix gasping for air with his head lowering. “I-I,” he stutters, all previous snark in his voice disappeared for this moment, as he too comprehends what has happened.

“So you’re enjoying it that much, are you, kitten?” Sylvain says to break the silence.

“I—shut it.” Felix’s averts his eyes away in humiliation; even so, he squirms with arousal even now Dimitri’s fingers have pulled out.

“Would you perhaps like to have some kind of game with that?” asks Dimitri. He reaches for a condom. “We could see how much your precious swordsman can let go.”

“Judging by how quickly you came from that alone,” says Sylvain to Felix, smiling, “I think that’d be an easy game for you to lose. And I haven’t even done anything myself but kiss you.”

“Will you join in more, Syl?” asks Felix.

“I sure hope so.” And he does, for a multitude of reasons. To grant Felix the enjoyment he righteously deserves. Because he doesn’t know if his ego will allow Dimitri to be the only cause of his boyfriend’s orgasms. And, finally, how much seeing his partner like this is completely sending Sylvain into heaven.

It’s not as though he has never seen Felix writhe. He’s simply never seen it like he does now, when Dimitri leans over him, grabs his arms and pins them with one hand at Felix’s back, face once again planted in the bed.

“Oh, Goddess,” Felix breathes out, struggling against Dimitri’s grip. _Genuinely_ struggling, too; it’s all still for fun, Sylvain is able to see that, but he genuinely tries to bring himself away from that grasp. Dimitri is simply strong enough to keep him down easily.

“Now, now.” A warning squeeze at Felix’s ass. “I can tell you like this, Felix, but don’t go trying to misbehave again. Not if you want me inside you.”

Felix groans against the bed; Sylvain’s hand in his hair lifts his face again. A warning look from Sylvain causes Felix to mutter, “Then fuck me.” A raised eyebrow. “Please.”

“Never heard quite such good manners from you, Felix.” Dimitri is now lathering lube over his covered erection. “It’s rather charming, I must admit. Especially to see it happening here, of all places.”

Dimitri’s spare hand lands on Felix’s hips. He rises up on his knees, bringing his hips closer to Felix. Another whine. Body wriggling, trying to force his hips back into Dimitri. Sylvain does something automatically that manages to shock himself; tightening his grip on Felix’s hair.

And unlike in the past, it’s not all that bad. Felix, through his arousal, even with the head of Dimitri’s cock pressing against his entrance, is looking at Sylvain with mild concern. Sylvain smiles. Somewhere in his mind, he remembers his brother doing the same to his own hair, blood trickling from Sylvain’s mouth chin after a punch to his face. But Sylvain knows he loves Felix. That love is miles different to the hate Miklan had for Sylvain.

In fact … When Felix is reassured, and a mixture of adoration and lust have crept into his eyes, Sylvain can thoroughly enjoy it.

“Go on,” says Sylvain. “Better beg for his cock in you, if you want it. And no calling him boar.”

Felix’s tongue laps around his lips. “P-please, Dimitri. Fuck me.”

It’s a quicker response than expected, an obedience which earns Felix exactly what he desires; Dimitri pushing himself inside. A beautiful cry escapes Felix’s lips. Eyes squeezing shut as Dimitri begins to pick up a pace inside him.

“Ah, h-haah, _more—”_

The pace soon increases, but this is clearly not what Felix means alone. One eye is peeking open at Sylvain. Desperate, wanting. Sylvain could devour him from that single expression alone.

Never mind when a whine escapes his lips, a gorgeous song of, _“Please,_ Sylvain.”

And Sylvain has no other choice left. He releases Felix’s hair, whose head falls down onto the bed, moaning against it from Dimitri’s thrusts inside him. Sylvain’s hands, meanwhile, aim for the buckle of his trousers’ belt. Goddess, he definitely can’t wait anymore. He truly can’t. He might go insane if he has to sit here whilst his boyfriend is moaning so beautifully, body thrashing and jolting from these continuous thrusts into him, with his mouth partly open and _so_ inviting for Sylvain to enter it.

Sylvain lets out a groan when he pushes down his underwear and trousers and his cock pops free. The pure hunger in Felix’s eyes is almost too much. Sylvain grins down at him, hand gesturing for Dimitri to throw over the oil. He does so after ensuring he has a tight enough grip on Felix even without the hand on his hip.

 _Pop._ Sylvain takes some of the oil, lathering it over his erection. It eases the process of Sylvain running his hand down the length to harden it fully. _Man,_ has he been desperate for this the entire time Dimitri has been doing this to Felix. It’s not going to take long at all to be ready.

“How badly do you want this, baby?” asks Sylvain, almost gently, although he ensures to keep an edge of huskiness in his voice. Felix’s lips purse. _This_ is something they have delved in before. Felix begging for Sylvain to fuck his mouth. Although his eyes glance to the side, and he’s clearly remembering they’re not alone. Sylvain chuckles. “Come on. You’ve already been begging before this. Going to stop now, all because it’ll be to fuck your mouth instead?”

“There is no need to hold back on my account,” says Dimitri. He leans over Felix, biting at his shoulder. It’s harder than before, Felix’s moans heightening into a yelp. “I may even fuck you harder if you comply.”

The thrusts inside him are already hard enough as it is. Still, Felix’s eyes grow wider over this. Through his pants, he says, “P-please, Sylvain.”

“Please what?”

“Your cock, I-I— _ah,_ I want,” he inhales sharply, Adam’s apple bopping in his throat. “Just—f-fuck my mouth already, _please.”_

His voice is quiet, but his obedient words more than make up for it. Sylvain’s lips curl into a grin. A hand takes his erection. And Felix, with Sylvain’s other hand returning to his hair and his arms pinned behind his back by Dimitri, can do little more than shuffle his head and open his mouth for Sylvain to slip his cock between the swordsman’s lips.

“Fuck,” Sylvain breathes out. He cannot even say if it’s because of how that tongue feels lapping over his erection. The sheer sight of Felix getting fucked on both ends is more than enough. “That’s more like it, huh, baby?”

Half-open eyes flicker up to Sylvain’s face. And _Goddess,_ the moment Sylvain picks up the pace of his hips further, a louder moan escapes Felix. It’s muffled around the cock in his mouth. Vibrations against it earn a moan from Sylvain in response. His grip tightens on Felix’s hair, and for a moment, he loosens again out of the instinct to not hurt Felix.

But Felix’s eyes open further. Reassuring him. And Sylvain is once again reminded that all Felix feels is different, all for his enjoyment and in his hands in regards to what he chooses to submit to.

“You really like this, huh?” Sylvain murmurs. A single topaz eye squeezes shut when Sylvain grasps on Felix’s hair tighter again. “Love being used on both ends, don’t you, sweetheart?”

In correlation to Sylvain’s words, Dimitri’s thrusts into Felix increase in intensity. Both of Felix’s eyes close. Face contorting from pleasure, squirming feebly against the men’s grasp on him. The sight alone is encouragement enough for Sylvain to choose to pick up his pace as well.

He relishes in his partner’s enjoyment, Sylvain realises most of all—but the sheer control of thrusting himself into Felix’s mouth pleases him as well. Those navy strands of blue hair tangling so beautifully between Sylvain’s fingers. Cheeks bulging with Sylvain’s thickness. A greater vibration when Dimitri pounds into his sweet spot and those teeth bite at Felix’s shoulder once again.

If such an action is enough to turn Felix on all that much more, Sylvain has to do the same the moment he’s able.

“I … I-I’m getting close,” Dimitri gasps out before long.

“Perhaps this angel can come again without being touched, before you do,” Sylvain says. Gentle fingers trail down the side of Felix’s face. “What do you think, baby? I bet you’re turned on enough for that, aren’t you?”

“ _Mmph,”_ is all that can be heard from a moan in agreement. It’s more than enough for Sylvain. He grins, keeping up his pace and flickering his gaze to Dimitri. The latter nods.

It takes little time at all for Felix to do exactly this. Face burning with embarrassment and arousal alike, eyes which meet Sylvain’s for a moment drop down onto the bed again.

“No need to be ashamed, sweetheart,” Sylvain murmurs. “You’re just …” he inhales sharply from Felix’s mouth, “Just enjoying it that much, aren’t you?”

“He truly is.” Dimitri himself is panting. “I don’t— _Goddess,_ Felix, you—”

His grip on Felix’s arms has loosened, although Felix is too swept away by a second orgasm to attempt pulling away. Dimitri is soon finding his own climax into the condom with a groan escaping his lips. He rides out the orgasm in slow yet powerful thrusts into Felix. Breathless, he pulls out, leaning over Felix and pressing a lighter kiss on his back.

“Don’t think you’re done here, yet,” says Sylvain. “We’re going to keep going until I come into that pretty mouth of yours, all right?”

Felix nods as best as he’s able. Dimitri has taken a moment to catch his breath, still keeping Felix’s arms in place whilst Sylvain’s thrusts continue. Before long, Dimitri’s other hand is on the back of Felix’s head, forcing it forward.

“Want some of this yourself, Dimitri?” asks Sylvain. “Because I have to admit, I’m reluctant to give up this mouth of his.”

“I cannot say I blame you. Not when he looks this beautiful.”

Sylvain at least releases his grip on Felix’s hair to allow Dimitri to grasp it instead. He now holds Felix in place perfectly for Sylvain to continue to use his mouth. He’s coming closer as well, although is determined to draw this out as much as possible. He has missed out on this for too long.

“All right?” he asks when Felix’s watery eyes finally release a tear. Felix opens these eyes; they, and the muffled sound he releases, is more than enough to reassure Sylvain.

It’s soon too much of a delicious sight for Sylvain to hold back any longer. He groans as he finds his release with a harder thrust into Felix’s mouth. He pulls out with a grin on his lips, parted to exhale sharp breaths. Dimitri pulls Felix’s head back with his hair when it attempts to lower.

Sylvain’s fingers reach for Felix’s chin, tilting him that little more. “Better have swallowed every last drop.”

Felix hums. He’s gasping for breath when his mouth opens; truly free of Sylvain’s load, as promised. “F-fuck,” is all he says, which earns a laugh from Sylvain and Dimitri alike.

“All right, Felix?” asks Dimitri.

“Mm.”

“Good, because I hope you know we’re not stopping yet, baby,” says Sylvain. Dimitri finally releases Felix; it grants the opportunity for Sylvain to cup Felix’s face, lifting it properly. “How do you feel about getting tied up?”

Felix’s eyes widen. “I—are you all right with that?”

“Yeah. Honestly, it’s the being rough part which I’ve struggled getting to the most. Not restraints.”

“He even asked me to prepare some rope,” says Dimitri.

A tongue laps over Felix’s lips. There’s no mistaking the arousal flashing in his eyes over the thought of this. “Sure. Why not?” He’s trying to sound calm, collected, even whilst his thighs are squirming a little and his hardening dick is only doing so more. Too cute.

“Here’s what we can do.” Sylvain’s thumb trails over Felix’s bottom lip, before slipping inside his mouth. He smiles over the immediate tongue lapping over it and meets Dimitri’s eyes. “To thank him for all his assistance with giving you what you deserve, you can go serve your king with that tongue while I get you ready. Okay?”

An undeniable moan against Sylvain’s thumb. It slides out of Felix’s mouth; he inhales deeply. “Okay.”

Dimitri chuckles. “Not quite as much fire in you any more, is there? Where has all the defiance gone, Felix?”

“Might have lost it somewhere between his first and second orgasm,” says Sylvain.

“Shut it, both of you,” Felix mutters. Sylvain smiles almost sweetly. A stark contrast to spinning Felix around, forcing him onto the bed on his stomach before Sylvain gets to his feet, tossing his trousers and underwear to the side whilst he’s at it.

“How about _you_ shut _him_ up, Dimitri?”

“As long as that is all right.” Dimitri’s hand glides over his now bare dick with a quiet moan.

“Oh, yeah. I might be feeling a little possessive over that mouth, but you deserve it. What?” Sylvain grins at Felix’s gaze flickering to him, lips pursing. “Like that too, do you? Huh. I learn something new about you every day. Guess it’s not surprising when you want to be dominated by me, too.”

“Shut _up.”_

Felix lets out a gasp; Dimitri has taken a fistful of his hair to bring him forward. There’s little warning before his mouth is forced own onto Dimitri’s hardening member. And _Goddess,_ it’s even easier to see how hungry Felix is for cock in his mouth when watching him do this to someone else. Taking every inch and sucking at it as though he’s starving.

“O-oh, wow,” Dimitri breathes out.

“Right? The amount of times he’s been on his knees for me, Dimitri.” Sylvain takes some bondage rope out from a drawer. “It’s no wonder he’s so good at it by now. And look,” Sylvain laughs fondly over the glare Felix shoots over at him, “he’s trying to be intimidating again. Maybe he doesn’t want me to tell you about the amount of times he’s sucked me off in the training grounds.”

“That’s far from appropriate.” Regardless, a louder moan is released by Dimitri; he finds the thought little less attractive than how glorious it is for Sylvain to dwell on these memories.

Sylvain clambers back onto the bed, rope now in hand. A smile is on his lips whilst his finger follows the curve of Felix’s spine. There’s a quiet shiver beneath it. Even now he’s focused on pleasuring Dimitri, he still notices every touch.

“I’ve been doing some research on this, and I’ve done it before to people a couple of times,” says Sylvain, preparing the rope. “I want you to tell me if your hands become tingly or start to hurt, all right? And don’t forget about the safeword we all have.”

Felix nods as best as he’s able to against Dimitri. He’s unable to look at Sylvain from this angle, but Dimitri smiles at Sylvain in his place.

This is all a new experience to them, and so Sylvain decides against anything too complex. He simply pulls Felix’s arms behind his back to prepare for a double column tie around his wrists. There are subtle squirms beneath Sylvain; merely the act of getting his arms in place is clearly arousing him.

“Make sure you do not falter, there,” says Dimitri, almost softly. “All right, Felix?”

Dimitri’s fingers run through Felix’s hair, grasping it to keep his head in place as Dimitri releases a gentle groan. His hips buck subtly, although for now, Felix manages his own pace. Sylvain can understand why. Witnessing Felix’s skills for the first time is likely captivating Dimitri.

Sylvain gets to work with the rope around Felix’s wrists. He finds his heart isn’t beating as quickly, filled with as many nerves, than it had been when doing this to someone he doesn’t love. He trusts Felix to speak up if anything is too much for him. Instead, Sylvain’s heart leaps with thrill and anticipation instead.

Tying Felix up whilst he’s ravenous over cock in his mouth. It’s even better than Sylvain would have imagined.

“There we are,” says Sylvain, slipping two fingertips beneath the ropes. “I have to say you look beautiful like this, Felix. How do you feel?”

Dimitri pulls Felix’s head up by his hair. A sharp inhale, before Felix says, “I’m—it’s fine.”

“And is it more than fine?” Sylvain checks the temperature of Felix’s hands, next. “Do you like it?”

“Mm.”

“Words, baby.”

“I … It is. I like it.” His voice is barely above a whisper. Sylvain smiles over the shyness, leaning down to press a kiss to Felix’s back.

“Knew you would. And I bet you want me inside you, don’t you? You want to be helpless as I fuck you, like the little cockslut you are.”

Felix releases a moan—a _moan,_ from mere words and not a single touch—and lowers his head from the sound. “Just do it, Sylvain.” He gasps when Sylvain’s hand collides with his ass. “P-please.”

The action had been out of instinct; there’s no time at all to dwell and worry on the matter with the stuttered beg. Sylvain meets Dimitri’s gaze and gives a small nod. It urges Dimitri to bring Felix’s mouth back to his dick. And this time, it’s Dimitri who controls the pace into Felix’s mouth whilst Sylvain reaches for the oil.

As much as Sylvain fucking Felix when he’s in this position has always appealed to him, he’s uncertain if he wants that this time. Perhaps he can have the best of both worlds. He coats his fingers in the oil. Felix might be more than prepared enough already, however Sylvain is hardly going to to pass on the opportunity to tease him.

Plus, Dimitri deserves to have his dick sucked that little longer. He’s practically as relentless with fucking Felix’s mouth as he is his rear.

Sylvain runs his left hand over Felix’s back, tracing the ropes over his wrists with a smile. His other hand brings two lubed fingers to Felix’s hole. “Oh, that’s it,” Sylvain says, almost murmuring; Felix squirms against the ropes. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is. “Really want this, don’t you?”

“It’s hard for you to beg this time, when I’m inside your mouth like this,” says Dimitri. His grip visibly tightens on Felix’s hair. “I do hope that is all right, Sylvain.”

“More than okay. Make sure to keep him quiet.” Sylvain’s hand squeezes at Felix’s ass, beginning to slip his fingertips inside. An audible moan barely escapes him.

Sylvain is quick to work up a pace inside Felix; he’s already prepared enough for his fingers to slip inside smoothly. His struggles against those ropes binding his wrists are alluring.

“Make sure you don’t come in his mouth, now,” says Sylvain. “That’s where I draw the line.”

Dimitri nods. His head is leaned back, pink dusting his face. “More than understandable. It’s a privilege enough to work at his mouth this way.”

Sylvain smiles. A hand strokes over Felix’s back. “He really is a good boy. Aren’t you, baby?” There’s an undeniable grumble, however silenced, that causes Sylvain to laugh.

A third finger soon slips inside. It’s enough to have Felix’s entire body wriggling, almost thrashing. Sylvain knows his dick would invoke even more out of him. And so, soon enough, Sylvain is gesturing for Dimitri to stop thrusting into his mouth. There’s a large intake of air when his head is lifted away.

“A-aah, hah—” The fingers are still working inside him.

“Want my cock in you, don’t you, baby? Want your ass to be filled with my cum as well, right?”

“Fuck, Sylvain, _yes—”_ Felix’s voice is breathless, slightly higher than normal from his pleasure. He even whines when Sylvain’s fingers leave him. Now _that’s_ a sound which will be staying with Sylvain forever.

The moment Sylvain has prepared his erection with lube, his hands reach beneath Felix’s arms, lifting him up from the bed. He settles into a seated position, placing Felix on his lap, Felix’s back pressed against Sylvain’s chest. Felix squirms in his attempts to get himself on the other’s dick.

“Please,” he says. “Please, Syl.”

“You don’t even have to ask him to beg anymore,” says Dimitri, tucking strands of Felix’s hair behind his ear. “How adorable.”

“Adorable indeed.” Sylvain kisses beneath Felix’s ear. “Want this so bad, don’t you, baby? Want me to fuck you hard enough for you to scream my name?”

Felix moans, nodding his head furiously. He gasps when the head of Sylvain’s cock reaches his entrance. “Oh Goddess, Syl, _please—”_

“Really are being impatient there, aren’t you?” says Sylvain. “Ah, well. You know I always give you exactly what you want.”

Sylvain’s hands rest on Felix’s hips, bringing him down onto Sylvain’s cock. An immediate cry follows. Head lolling back against Sylvain. Trembling, weak thighs struggling to build up a pace on Sylvain’s erection. It’s more than okay. Sylvain’s hands and hips will happily do the work.

“So good,” Sylvain groans. “So fucking tight, baby, even after Dimitri used you.”

Sylvain’s eyes flicker to Dimitri from these words. A smirk, and a single hand shifting from Felix’s hip to his chest. Fingers take a nipple. Squeezing, twisting. Felix _writhes._ And it only increases when Dimitri slides forward, pressing his mouth to Felix’s other nipple to suck and bite at it.

“Sh-shit—”

“Really are sensitive, aren’t you, Felix?” says Dimitri. Sylvain can tell from the jolt of Felix’s body alone that Dimitri bites harder. Never mind the cry from his lips, melting into a moan when Sylvain pinches, a deep kiss placed to the side of Felix’s neck.

“Please, p-please—”

“Please what?” Sylvain says into his ear. “Want me to go harder?” He smiles against Felix’s skin over the nod. A slap against Felix’s ass cheek is followed by Sylvain bringing his grip back on Felix’s hip, nails digging into pale skin as he picks up his pace further.

Dimitri is continuing his attention to Felix. Spoiling his chest with bites and kisses. Equal attention given to either nipple, and hands which caress his skin and brush teasingly over his erection.

“W-wait,” Felix says from that touch. He squirms helplessly when Dimitri’s finger trails up his member, a whimper escaping his lips. “Ngh—”

“Can I not touch you, there?”

“No, it’s not that,” says Sylvain, always able to read his lover like a book. He bites the top of his ear before speaking into it, “You’re scared about coming again, aren’t you?”

“It’s … it’s, a-ah, embarrassing,” Felix mumbles. Dimitri chuckles, his hand spreading over Felix’s hip.

“Come now, Felix. We want to see every result of our hard work.”

“Absolutely,” says Sylvain. Felix yelps when Sylvain pinches at a nipple. “We want you completely undone, baby.”

This hand trails down the side of Felix’s waist and to his front. One hand remains on his hip to steady him whilst Sylvain runs his palm down Felix’s length. The latter gasps, whimpers. All those adorable little sounds that have Sylvain grinning. Still continuing those thrusts as that hand begins to pump.

“A-ah!” Felix shouts from the two hands now touching his erection. He’s struggling, but all he manages to do is press his head back against Sylvain, tugging at his ropes, helpless to the thrusts into him. “Ngh, haah, _no—”_

The word temporarily sends Sylvain’s mind into a near-frenzy. It calms when Dimitri meets Sylvain’s gaze for a moment. They’ve already discussed this matter; how a half-hearted “no” will only be from an overwhelmed state, to add to Felix’s enjoyment, rather than actually mean for Sylvain to stop.

Still, there’s a way for him to make sure, especially when Felix whimpers the word two times more. “Not meaning that, aren’t you, kitten?” Sylvain growls into his ear. “Bet you’d come yet again without even being touched, wouldn’t you?”

Felix’s louder moan gives Sylvain all the answer he needs. Which is necessary, when Felix is much too perplexed, too breathless, to do little more than pant and release these intoxicating sounds.

Sylvain’s thrusts into him continue. The hands on his erection are quick to force an orgasm from him. Felix grows limp, still delicately moaning from Sylvain not slowing down, once. Not yet. Certainly not yet, when he himself can still keep going without reaching a limit, and Felix is still squirming so beautifully against those ropes around his wrists.

Oh, yeah. All trauma around the matter aside, Sylvain _loves_ this.

“Hold on longer, baby,” says Sylvain. “We’re not through with you yet.”

“I am sure that’s what you wanted,” says Dimitri. “Why else would you ask this of us?”

Felix nods his head, rising it from Sylvain’s shoulder. He clearly intends to watch what Dimitri will aim to do next. Heh. Not on Sylvain’s watch.

He first slaps at Felix’s ass, hip, before bringing his hand straight up to Felix’s head. Lips press down against his shoulder. Teeth biting down, before a hand creeps over his eyes.

“Syl—” Uncertain, but practically moaned nonetheless. Sylvain smiles and bites down harder. _“Ah!”_

Brown eyes proceed to glance over to Dimitri. As predicted, the man is settling down in front of Felix, propped up by his elbows. Lips press themselves to Felix’s inner thighs. He jumps beneath Sylvain’s hand. Shivering when teeth nibble at the skin, gasping for air too much from Sylvain’s thrusts to question this properly, other than a stutter of, “Wh-what—”

Dimitri smiles. A tongue trails up Felix’s dick without warning. He gasps, jolting against Sylvain, kept in place by hands on his hips.

“Stay calm, baby,” Sylvain says, kissing Felix’s neck. He shudders at the moan Felix releases when Dimitri takes him into his mouth. It’s as beautiful of a sound as ever. Even more so when Dimitri begins to match Sylvain’s pace into Felix, working with the movements of Felix’s body.

Sylvain and Dimitri alike ensure it’s not only these sources of pleasure sending Felix’s head into the clouds. Hands wander across Felix as well. Returning to his chest, slapping at his ass, caressing his skin. Simply allowing him to feel everywhere.

For someone who usually struggles to be in the moment, to feel, Felix is sure as hell caught up in every single sensation, his mind on nothing but this.

“ _Ah, ah, ah—”_

Barely able to speak, even struggling to moan from his breathlessness. The hand over his eyes helps to deprive him of that sense as well. Everything, to make Felix feel this as much as he is able.

Because after how long he has worked with Sylvain and his trauma, been accommodating and patient in helping set Sylvain on the path to where he can indulge with his partner, he deserves this much and more.

“I-I can’t,” he’s soon whimpering out, “can’t—”

Dimitri’s mouth rises from Felix’s returned erection. A smile, despite how Felix cannot currently see it. He slides forward, bringing his own erection against Felix’s smaller. A large hand wraps around them both. Felix’s head falls back against Sylvain, the inches of skin visible furiously red.

“A-ah—”

“Totally okay if you need to come a fourth time, baby.” Sylvain smirks against Felix’s shoulder, lips brushing against the marks already left there.

“That’s … th-that’s humiliating.”

“It’s all right, Felix.” Dimitri begins to pump both of their erections together. The cry Felix releases is tantamount to a prayer. “It’s most likely feeding Sylvain’s tremendous ego.”

“ _Excuse me.”_ Still, Sylvain laughs. He presses a kiss beneath his hand, right on Felix’s cheek. “Come on. It’s okay. Feel free to do it before,” Sylvain inhales deeply when Felix contracts around him—on purpose or accidental, Sylvain doesn’t know, “b-before I do.”

His own is building up more by the minute, but … No, he won’t deny it to himself. It will be completely satisfying to have earned Felix’s fourth orgasm with Dimitri before even reaching his second.

And it doesn’t take too long either, despite Felix holding himself back. He _screams_ when it arrives by the assistance of Dimitri’s hand. The latter as well with a moan and panted breaths. Sylvain lowers his hand from Felix’s eyes, instead tilting his head so Sylvain can kiss his cheek.

“A-almost, baby,” Sylvain says, inhaling deeply. And soon it is when he finds his own release inside Felix with a groan.

His forehead rests against the back of Felix’s head with a grin as he rides out this orgasm, slowing himself to a stop. He lifts Felix off him, placing him in front and chuckling gently when Felix falls back against him. “Hey there, Fe. You okay?”

“Seems as though we have wiped him out,” says Dimitri, looking rather similar when the back of his hand wipes at his forehead.

“I’m beat,” Felix breathes out. “I’m so beat. Shit.”

“I’d expect that when you came four times.”

“Shut it, Sylvain.”

It sounds far from intimidating when coming from a guy who can’t even keep his eyes open. Sylvain has to gently ease him upwards to begin untying his wrists; luckily, Dimitri is there to hold onto his arms to keep him upright.

“Did you enjoy this?” asks Sylvain. “Getting tied up?”

“Do you think I would have moaned that much if I hadn’t?”

“Good point. I just really wanted to enjoy yourself, kitten.” Sylvain helps Felix stretch out his arms once they’re free.

“And you, Sylvain,” says Dimitri, before Felix has the chance. “How do you feel after all this?”

Sylvain hums, resting his chin on his swaying boyfriend; Dimitri is now wiping at the two of them with tissues. A good temporarily measure, until Sylvain can scoop Felix up and put him in a bath. “I feel … great, actually. I enjoyed that a lot, but I don’t think I could have done it without seeing him enjoy yourself with you, first.”

“Which is exactly why we did it.”

“Yeah. I’m … I don’t know.” Sylvain chuckles, arms wrapping around Felix to bring him closer. “I’m weirdly proud of myself, as stupid as that might sound.”

“It’s not stupid,” says Felix, almost mumbling in his fatigue. “It took a lot for you to get to this stage. You deserve to be proud.”

“Felix …” Sylvain isn’t able to say much more than this; Felix’s softer side when he’s getting down from a high always touches him, more than anything else. Sylvain brings him closer, the two somehow falling down onto the bed in the process, Sylvain spooning his body. Dimitri, meanwhile, hovers awkwardly, which causes Sylvain to chuckle and reach out his arm.

“Come join me in cradling the poor weakened kitten, your majesty.”

“Shut up, Syl,” Felix says. However, he adds, “Really, idiot, come on. You put in half of the work.”

“Eh, a third,” says Sylvain, kissing Felix’s temple. “You had a big role here, too. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Too sappy. Go back to the dirty talk.” Even so, Felix visibly relaxes, even smiles when Dimitri joins their hug from in front of Felix.

Sylvain knew early on that this would be something he wants to do again. With Dimitri, however … Actually, yes. He’d happily invite him another time in a heartbeat, especially with the joyous smile on the king’s face when he realises how deeply he has helped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to come find me on Twitter @nikobynight. I'm an artist too!


End file.
